You're My Everything
by drainarrd
Summary: SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing:SasuNaru

Genre: Romance&Angs/comfort

WARNING: YAOI,OOC.

Summary:Dia kakakku,aku membencinya namun perasaanku mulai berubah terhadapnya…mungkinkah perasaan yang kurasakan ini bisa disebut…cinta?

You are my everything

CHAP 1

NARUTO POV

Dia kakakku,aku membencinya. Benci karena tak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Tapi aku lebih benci lagi saat dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Aku…bingung.

Aku bimbang, bimbang dengan apa yang kurasakan tentangnya.

Tentang kakaku. Sasuke, Namikaze Sasuke.

Aku benci dirinya yang membenciku. Apa salahku?

Mengapa ia sangat membenciku. Bahkan di saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Kenangan yang selalu ku kubur jika aku mengingat kejadian itu.

NORMAL POV

Flashback

"Hwaaa…aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca buku ini', kata seorang anak berambut

seperti matahari,bermata biru sedalam samudra,berkulit tan,dan seimut semut yang sedang memandangi gula di dapur. -_-a

Pemuda-bocah berumur 7 tahun bernama Naruto Namikaze itupun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kamarnya.

"KENAPA KAMU SELALU LUKA SEPERTI INI ? AYAH TIDAK SUKA KAMU BERKELAHI!"

BRUK!

Buku yang sedang bocah pirang itu pegang terjatuh,kerena kaget mendengar teriakkan seorang laki-laki, yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"MEMANGNYA KAMU SIAPA,HAH!" kata seorang lagi,yang ia kenali sebagai kakak barunya,Namikaze Sasuke.

"KAMU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU JADI JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!" teriaknya lagi.

PLAK!

"APA YANG AYAH LAKUKAN?" teriak bocah pirang itu sambil berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ayah tak boleh memukul Sasuke-niichan."

"Cih, jangan sok perhatian bocah, aku bukan kakakmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Jaga omonganmu itu Sasuke!"

"Huh, kenapa? tersinggung aku mencela anakmu?" katanya sambil menyeringai, meremehkan.

"KAU! APA KATAMU? BERANINYA KAU!"

"A-ayah sudah, jangan pukul Sasuke-niichan lagi. N-niichan,sudah jangan bertengkar lagi dengan ayah, ayah hanya menghawatirkanmu…" kata Naruto sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke.

"MINGGIR SANA!" Sasuke menepis tangan naruto dengan kasar,menyebabkan keseimbangan naruto goyah dan terjatuh. Naruto terjatuh di atas meja kaca.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Minato.

"Tadaii..maaa~~siapa yang mau membantu ibu ba-" Mikoto yang baru pulang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"M-minato,a-apa yang..N-naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah, a-aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit..!" kata Mikoto terbata-bata,saat menuju telepon ia menatap Sasuke dengan sedang berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat.

"I-ibu..a-aku tidak.." katanya sambil menatap mata ibunya.

PLAK!

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya Mikoto menamparnya.

"KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU BISA MEMBUNUH ADIKMU SENDIRI!" teriak Mikoto.

"Biar…BIAR SAJA DIA MATI, AKU TAK PEDULI!"

"SASUKE! MAU KEMANA KAU?" teria Mikoto

"N-nichan..k-kena…pa?" lirih Naruto lemah,disela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Naruto tolong bangunkan Sasuke."

"Ha'i,.." kata Naruto,lalu bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke.

"TEME..TEME! AKU MASUK YAA" teriak Naruto, lalu mendorong-membuka-memaksa-dengan-sangat-kasar (a.k.a mendobrak) pintu kamar sasuke yang tidak bersalah sama sekali,

'Dasar tidak berprikepintuan' kata sang pintu yang terluka parah!-,-a

"Hoii..teme ayo bangun,sudah pagi!" kata naruto sambil menepuk tubuh sasuke yang sepenuhnya ditutupi selimut.

"Nngh.."

"Hoi,teme! AYO BANGUN!" teriak naruto sambil menarik paksa selimut Sasuke.

"AAAA…"teriakkan Naruto langsung membawa roh Sasuke ke tubuhnya lagi.

"BRISIK,DOBE!" teriak Sasuke,sambil menutup telinganya.

"H-habis,t-tidur,t-telanjang…i-tu,kauu~~" kata Naruto tak jelas menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Ck..aku masih pakai celana, dobe!"

"Cepat mandi sana, kakak kuliahkan?"

"Hn" kata Sasuke sambil menuju kamar mandi.

"Aaa…teme! Antar aku ke sekolah ya!" kata Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau mengintipku ya, dobe!" kata sasuke sambil melewati Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah saus tomat.

"A-apa sih teme, aku tidak nafsu tau!" kata Naruto sambil memalingan wajahnya.

"Teme, antar aku ya" Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya, yah walaupun jurusnyan itu tidak pernah mempan terhadap Sasuke.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke padat, singkat, dan menusuk, setajam silet! [promosi,hehe.. :p]

"K-kenapaaaa? kenapaaa?" Tanya naruto lebay.

"Hn"

'Huh! dasar pelit!', kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke , ayo antar Naruto, kasian dia terlambat karena membangunkanmu dulu" kata Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn" kata sasuke sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Gah..apa sih maksud 'hn'nya itu, dasar pelit, omongan aja irit!" kata Naruto sambil mengack-acak rambutnya.

"OSH! Kaasan Naru berangkat dulu yaa…" kata Naruto sambil mencium pipi Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Hwaaa…aku terlambat, terlambat..bisss…tungguuuu!" teriak Naruto yang berlari mengejar bis tujuan sekolahnya,tapi malangnya sang supir bis sedang mendengarkan lagu Armada yang Mau di Bawa Kemana, jadi teriakkan Naruto tak terdengar.

'Aaa,sial' Naruto hanya bisa memaki lagu Mau di Bawa Kemana yang berkumandang di telinga si supir bis.

BRRRM.

"Hoi, bakka! Naik!" kata Sasuke yang melempar helm tepat ke muka Naruto, untung naruto bisa menangkapnya.

"Aaa, teme! Tadi katanya tidak mau mengantarku! Dasar plin-plan!

"NAIK! Kata Sasuke dingin, sedingin es serut yang dimakan di dalem kulkas.

"Glek! H-ha'i!" kata Naruto yang melihat aura iblis di belakang Sasuke..

"Hah!"

"Kenapa Sas?, Kalau menghela nafas terus uang akan menjauhimu lho!" Kalian tahu kan siapa yang barusan berbicara.

"Uang apanya! Dewa tidak suka orang yang menghela nafas, kena sial lho!" Dan orang yang barusan bicara juga.

Ya, mereka adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu, mereka teman Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau, un? Wajah gantengmu itu jadi seram kalau dibegitukan,un." Kata Deidara.

"Aku kesal, kenapa ibu selalu membela bocah pirang itu sih!" Kata Sasuke.

"Wah, kau cemburu ya..hei Hidan Sasuke bisa cemburu lho, sama adiknya lagi"

"Khukhukhu…iya, payah kau Sasuke."

"Berisik kalian, aku tidak cemburu, hanya kesal, aku…kesal"

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan saja?"  
"Taruhan apa,un?

"Gah, bilang saja kau lagi butuh uang,Kakuzu..taruhan itu tidak baik, nanti dewa marah lho.."

"Bilang saja kau takut kalah, iya kan Hidan-koi" kata Kakuzu sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa-apaan sih kau, aku tidak ikutan, kalian saja kalau mau" kata Hidan dengan wajah merona.

" Ikut, apa taruhannya?"

"Ok, Dei kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Kakuzu melirik Deidara.

"Tidak . Kalian saja un!"

'Lagipula aku sedang mengumpulkan uang buat beli hadiah untuk Sassori no danna un.' Batin Deidara sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Payah kalian…ok, jadi taruhannya jika kau bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dan bisa mencampakannya kau menang, tapi jika ternyata kau malah jatuh cinta juga dengannya kau kalah."

"Taruhan apa itu, apa untungnya buat ku?"

"Kau bodoh ya Sasuke, kau bilang kau kesal dengannya. Yah hitung-hitung jika kau menang kau kan bisa balas dendam dengannya. Buat dia sakit hati. Mudah kan?" kata Kakuzu sambil menyeringai.

"Ok, jika aku menang aku dapat apa?

"Jika kau menang, kuberikan laptop kesayanganku ini, tapi jika kau kalah motor kesayanganmu itu jadi taruhannya, bagaimana?"

"Ck..tidak, mata dengan mata, mulut degan mulut, laptop dengan laptop, deal?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm..ok,deal"

'Ck…padahal aku ingin motornya~' Batin Kakuzu.

~bersambung~

Hh...

Yosh,thanks ripiunya =)

Hm anoo,NaruEls , iya emang awal ceritanya terinspirasi dari situ,tapi nanti ren campur sama cerita yang pernah ren denger ato baca,sama kisah nyata ataupun kisah ren tapi cerita yang di komik kuning itu kereeeen ya~~ :3

Pengalaman adalah cerita,teman masa mudaku! *pose bareng lee x*

Maaf kalo ceritanya mirip,tapi nanti di tengah,trus kepojok,trus kepinggir lagi,jadi beda … *maaf saya gak jelas*

Tanda baca sama huruf besar-kecilnya sudah ren perbaiki, tapi kalo masih ada yang salah, maaf dan tolong di beritahukan ke ren lagi mana yang salah (itung-itung belajar gratis,hehe). nanti akan ren perbaiki lagi. sekali lagi terima kasih ripiunya...

Kebiasaan ren gak memperhatikan apa yang sudah di ketik, ejaan sama besar-kecil huruf sih, hehe... =x


End file.
